


The Haunting

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Suspense, bakar aja, hahhaa, saia ga tau cara tag seperti biasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei tidak tahu kalau dia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk kemampuannya yang bisa dibilang lebih banyak menyusahkannya daripada menguntungkannya.</p><p>(a.k.a: Tsukishima bisa ngeliat hantu dan yang namanya tiba-tiba ngerasain tenggelem waktu lagi latihan sama sekali ngga menyenangkan. Yeah, figure.)</p><p>(PS: anggaplah Tsukki dan Kuroo jadian kapan gitu sebelum inter-high yg musim semi mulai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Ideal Morning for a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Menyeh, saia masokis karena malah ngebikin fic baru lagi. Padahal yang akaatsuki belum seleseh. Maaf. Saia sampah.

_**Kasus 'Penculikan Pengantin' Ditutup Setelah Polisi Kehabisan Petunjuk** _

_Kasus penculikan yang menggemparkan Miyagi selama tiga tahun dengan menyebabkan hilangnya enam gadis berusia 16 tahun ini akhirnya ditutup setelah kepala kepolisian perfektur Miyagi, Inspektur Kugimiya Saburo, memutuskan perunutan kasus lebih lanjut tidak akan membuahkan hasil._

_“Saya dan anggota kepolisian tidak bisa memulai menyatakan akan betapa menyesalnya kami atas penutupan kasus ini dan kami hanya bisa membayangkan kehilangan yang dirasakan oleh keluarga para korban. Tetapi kasus ini sungguh-sungguh sudah buntu. Kami terpaksa memasukkannya ke dalam laci kasus dingin. Kami memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya,” demikian pernyataannya._

_Masyarakat berharap akan ada petunjuk baru yang cukup berarti untuk kembali mengangkat kasus ini._

_(19/3/19xx)_

* * *

 

Pagi itu bukan pagi yang ideal untuk memulai harinya. Bekalnya ketinggalan. ‘Pengawalnya’ sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan dengan segala keantikannya sakit. Pekerjaan rumahnya nyaris tak selesai semalam karena dia ketiduran dan dia mengerjakannya cepat-cepat tadi pagi dengan kecepatan cahaya (tentu saja tak secepat itu, tetapi semua orang tentu butuh kalimat hiperbola) dan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Sol sepatunya nyaris lepas dan mungkin tidak akan bertahan sampai dia di rumah nanti.

Dan tentu saja obrolan berisik siswi-siwsi yang kelihatannya punya terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bergosip ketimbang belajar untuk tes matematika yang terkenal susahnya sebentar siang.

“Hei, kau tahu cerita penculikan dua puluh tahun lalu?”

“Eh, tahu, tahu! Penculikan… uhm, Penculikan Pengantin! Kan?”

“Ya, yang itu. Tahu tidak? Ada rumor mengerikan tentang kasus itu.”

“Apa?”

“Katanya, mereka semua bukan hanya diculik, tapi juga disiksa lalu dibunuh dengan sadis!”

“Hiii! Yuuka-chan! Berhenti! Aku ga bisa tidur sebentar malam!”

“Oh, ya, Yuuka, tahu tidak kelanjutan rumornya?”

“Eh? Ada lagi?”

“Ah, kalian berdua, berhenti dong!”

Benar-benar berisik.

“Awas, kalian menghalangi pintu,” tegurnya dingin sambil memandang ke bawah yang tentu saja harus dia lakukan karena menegur orang tanpa memberikan tatapan dinginnya benar-benar melanggar kode etiknya dan itulah tidak enaknya menjadi seorang siswa kelas satu setinggi 188 cm di tengah-tengah lautan siswa kelas satu lainnya yang tingginya tidak sampai 180 cm.

“Ah, ma-maaf, Tsukishima-kun.” Mereka bertiga langsung bubar seperti kawanan ikan sarden yang didekati lumba-lumba dan dia menyadari betapa kutu bukunya dirinya ketika menggunakan perumpamaan itu.

Bisikan-bisikan khas anak-anak perempuan masih terdengar olehnya. “Dinginnya… tapi itu yang bikin dia keren.”

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk bernama perempuan begitu menyeramkan. Masih bisa menganggapnya ‘keren’ setelah dia bersikap seperti brengsek total selama lebih dari satu semester. Coba semua perempuan bertindak dingin seperti Kiyoko, mungkin mereka bisa sedikit lebih dapat ditoleransi. Atau Yachi walaupun yang kedua itu terlalu ribut. Atau ibunya karena tentu saja tidak ada wanita yang lebih bisa dia toleransi selain ibunya (walaupun tentu saja kesabaran ibunya adalah yang paling menyeramkan).

Sebuah helaan napas melewati bibirnya dan untuk sesaat dia mengutuk Yamaguchi yang berani-beraninya sakit tanpa izinnya tetapi dia langsung merasa bodoh karena itu. Mungkin kalau dia tidak memperhatikan ruang kelasnya, dia akan baik-baik saja hari ini.

“Ah, Hisa-chan, jadi kelanjutan rumornya apa?”

“Idih, kalian masih terpaku sama hal itu? Ah, aku ga mau dengar!”

“Katanya, mayatnya dikubur di gymnasium Karasuno yang saat itu baru mulai digali fondasinya.”

“Huwaaah! Aku ga mau masuk kesana lagi! Ga mau! Ga peduli kalaupun bisa melihat klub voli latihan!”

“Ahahahaa, Miichan penakut. Itu kan hanya rumor, jangan terlalu dipercaya.”

Ya, memang itu hanya rumor (yang mungkin saja benar? Hahah, 'mungkin' adalah kata kuncinya). Mungkin kalau dia jahat, dia bilang saja; “Tapi Sugawara-san mencium bau tidak enak saat latihan pagi kemarin. Mungkin arwahnya tidak tenang?”

Ah, dia memang jahat sih. Tapi rasanya bercanda seperti itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena hanya akan membuat ketiga gadis itu ketakutan dan berteriak dan hal itu tentu saja sangat mengganggu.

Baiklah, jangan memperhatikan apa-apa. Jangan perhatikan kelas ini. Jangan.

Oh, sialan.

Di sudut matanya, Tsukishima menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang tersenyum lebar dan tajam.

* * *

 

“Hinata, nice spike!”

“Noya, nice receive!”

“Tsukishima, nice feint!”

Tariakan-teriakan itu membuat kepalanya yang sudah pusing makin pusing.

“Khiiih! Lain kali bakal kuhentikan _feint_ -mu!”

Suara cempreng Hinata lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Mungkin salah satu faktor penyebabnya adalah pusingnya.

“Hee? Dengan apa, Pendek? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membaca kalau aku bakal melakukan _cross spike_ atau _straight.”_

Tawanya membuat Hinata makin kesal dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

“Aaah, Tsukishima, jangan terlalu menggoda Hinata.”

Hmm… Sugawara dan hati malaikatnya.

“Eh? Tapi rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggodanya.”

Seniornya hanya bisa tertawa canggung antara setuju dengannya dan tidak enak pada Hinata.

“Hei, ayo lanjut latihan!”

“Ossu!”

Pusing di kepalanya semakin mengganggu dan nyaris membuatnya ingin berteriak saja.

Pukul 06.25. Lima menit lagi. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah bertahan selama lima menit lagi sampai latihan selesai.

“Nice serve, Asahi!”

 _Serve_ Asahi memang menyeramkan. Tapi dia harus bisa menerimanya. Siap-siap, pasang kuda-kuda yang baik. Perhatikan kemana jalur bola.

“Tsukishima!”

Detik berikutnya, dia terduduk di lantai kayu gymnasium dengan bahu yang sakit karena baru saja terhantam _serve_ tanpa ampun Asahi.

Di sebrang net, terlihat wajah Asahi yang pucat pasi karena dia mengira dia baru saja membunuh juniornya dengan sebuah serve.

“Tsukishima, kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Ah, tidak. Maaf, aku sedikit tidak fokus hari ini.”

Semuanya langsung membatu mendengarnya meminta maaf seperti itu walaupun jelas sekali dia sudah berubah. Ya, aspek Tsukishima-kau-memang-orang-brengsek-yang-butuh-sekali-sekali-dicincang-sampai-habisnya sama sekali tidak berubah sih.

“Benar kau baik-baik saja?”

“Iya. Ah, tapi aku bisa minta aspirin, tidak?”

Warna wajah Asahi sekarang bersaing dengan lembar kertas ujian matematika Hinata. Putih polos.

“Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena bahuku. Aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala. Serve Azumane-san tidak sekuat itu kok.”

Oh, ya, bukan Tsukishima namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menggunakan semua kesempatan yang diberikan gratis padanya untuk melontarkan kalimat-kalimat mencelos.

“Huwah! Jiwa Asahi sepertinya meninggalkan badannya!” komentar Nishinoya sambil tertawa keras.

“Kalau kau sakit kepala, harusnya kau minum obat dari tadi atau minta izin tidak latihan,” ceramah Sugawara. Dia semakin mirip ibu Tsukishima.

“Ya, sekalian kita selesai latihan saja,” seru Daichi sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

“Eh? Aku masih mau main!”

“Tidak. Ini sudah malam juga, lagipula.”

“Kageyama, bantu aku! Kau juga masih mau main, kan?”

“Daichi-san! Aku masih—”

“Ya, Kageyama? Kau bilang kau mau kukunci di gymnasium?” ancam Daichi dengan senyum ala setannya yang selalu efektif seperti biasa.

“Tidak.”

Sungguh, dia butuh aspirin itu sekarang.

_“Dingin.”_

Tengkuknya bergidik. Suara siapa?

_“Disini dingin sekali.”_

Jangan lihat ke belakang. Pura-pura tidak dengar. Lihat saja ke depan.

Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, tidak jauh dari kerumunan senior-senior kelewat perhatian, berdiri seorang gadis berkepang dua.

_“Dingin sekali.”_

Hari itu, walaupun dengan sakit kepala yang tidak tertahankan, dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke Sakanoshita dalam perjalanan pulang hanya karena anggota klub yang lain ingin mampir kesana.

* * *

 

“He? Mereka belum terbiasa dengan mendengarmu minta maaf?”

“Ya, aku memang jarang minta maaf sih.”

“Makanya, Kei, kau ini tidak imut sekali. Jangan terlalu jahat, gimana?”

Tsukishima ingin membalas tapi memutuskan bahwa menyiapkan game console lebih penting sekarang.

“Hei, bagaimana kabar Kuroo?”

“Masih galau dengan pilihan universitas.”

“Bantu dia memutuskan.”

“Malas, merepotkan. Itu urusannya. Lagian kenapa kau peduli? Kalian belum pernah ketemu.”

“Karena dia punya potensi jadi saudara iparku!”

Lamparan bantalnya tidak akurat dan sekarang dia berharap dia bukan di klub voli tapi baseball.

Ketika game dimulai, Tsukishima menyadari kakaknya sama sekali tidak bermain.

“Nii-chan tidak main?”

“Eh, kau bakal tetap menang. Aku ga bisa mainnya.”

“Oh ya. Kau memang payah. Aku baru ingat.”

Bukan, bukan itu alasannya. Dia tahu.

“Ga imut, Kei.”

“Hahah…”

Mungkin selesai satu set ini, dia harus membereskan game-nya.

* * *

 

 **From:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** none

_Tsukki~. Kencan, yuk? Minggu depan, gimana?_

 

 **To:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** tidak

_Tidak._

 

 **From:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** ・゜・(ノД`)

_Kumoooohooooon? Ya? Ya? Please? My darling, baby, honey?_

 

 **To:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** tetap tidak

_Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Menjijikan._

 

 **From:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** Onegaaaaiii?

_Nanti kubelikan shortcake. Yang strawberry._

 

 **To:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** none

_Belikan aku yang utuh dan aku mau pergi._

 

 **From:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** （ ˘3˘）/～♡

_Yay! Tsukki, aku cinta padamu~!_

 

 **To:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** none

_Sekarang berhenti mengirimiku pesan. Aku mau tidur._

 

 **From:**  Trash Cat

 **Subject:** G’night

_Selamat malam. Muach._

 

Jemarinya hanya melayang di atas _keypad_ layar sentuh _handphone_ -nya, masih bimbang antara membalas dengan risiko tidak akan tidur sampai satu jam ke depan atau tidak membalas dan mimpi buruk karena merasa bersalah.

Tsukishima tidak tidur selama satu jam ke depan.

* * *

 


	2. Komposisi: Obsesi Stroberi, Korelasi Kesehatan dengan Latihan Pagi, dan Kelainan Otak Kongenital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit terlalu panjang, tetapi saia bingun bagusnya di-cut dimana, jadinya... ya, nikmatilah chapter terlalu panjang ini, ahahahhaa...
> 
> Heheh, peace!

“Kei, sayang.”

“Ya?”

Mungkin dia harus mulai menabung untuk membeli kunci untuk pintunya.

“Uhm… bagaimana sekolahmu?”

“Baik-baik saja.”

“Klub voli?”

“Baik-baik juga.”

“Kau mau makan apa?”

“Apa saja, Okaa-san.”

“Ah, kau mau puding?”

“Kalau ada.”

Kalau ibunya bukanlah seorang Tsukishima Ayako, mungkin dirinya sudah dikutuk karena durhaka. Tapi lagi, justru karena ibunya adalah Tsukishima Ayako makanya dia berani tidak sopan begini dan merisikokan akan masuk neraka, yang kurang-lebih tidak dia percayai karena dia bukan orang yang terlalu religius, ketika dia mati nanti.

“Kei, masa kau begitu pada Okaa-san?”

“Nii-chan, jangan berisik. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas.”

“Punya adik seperti dirimu benar-benar menyusahkan, tahu.”

“Punya kakak seperti Nii-chan juga susahnya minta ampun.”

Malam itu Tsukishima Kei berharap dia tidak akan mati malam ini dalam tidurnya karena, walaupun dia tidak terlalu percaya akan yang namanya surga dan neraka, kalau ternyata dunia lain di alam sana ternyata ada dia masih bisa memperbaiki jalan hidupnya sebelum mati.

Salahkan kebiasaannya menebarkan karma buruk.

* * *

 

Rasa haus memang selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat, seperti misalnya saat dia sedang ujian, saat dia sedang di kamar mandi, saat dia sedang konsentrasi belajar, saat sedang berlari, saat sedang kegiatan klub, saat sedang diceramahi guru, dan, tentu saja, saat dia sedang tidur dan ibunya sedang menangis di meja makan di dapur sambil memegangi foto keluarganya yang terbingkai rapi dengan bingkai kayu mahogani.

“Akiteru… Okaa-chan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Selama ini juga hanya kalian berdua yang bisa bicara pada Kei…”

Ada sedikit rasa iseng menggoda dirinya untuk masuk ke dapur agar ibunya kelabakan menyembunyikan foto di tangannya.

Tidak. Dia tidak sebaiknya melakukan itu. Ibunya sedang sedih dan sebagai anak baik yang tidak terlalu durhaka, dia tidak akan mengikuti godaan sifat alaminya sebagai keturunan keluarga Tsukishima yang tentu saja telah menguasai seni mengisengi dan menggoda orang.

Akiteru sedang berdiri di berdiri di belakang ibunya, mengusapi punggung ibunya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang. Mata cokelat Akiteru bertemu dengan miliknya. Sebuah senyuman miris disampaikan padanya dari sang kakak tersayang dan dia hanya berharap, sekali lagi, dia tidak akan mati malam ini karena dehidrasi.

* * *

 

“Jadi Yamaguchi enak, ya?”

“Hah?”

Hinata memandang Yamaguchi dengan iri dan dia bertanya-tanya apa enaknya menjadi Yamaguchi kalau tiap hari harus berurusan dengan makhluk titisan setan yang kerjanya tiap hari hanya berkelakuan layaknya putri raja yang baru saja manikur seperti dirinya. Wah, ternyata jadi Yamaguchi cukup menguras mental, ya?

_Yamaguchi, diberkatilah jiwamu._

“Nama Tsukishima kan panjang sekali! Kau hanya perlu bilang ‘Tsukki’. Kan?”

“Nama Kageyama dan Nishinoya-san juga panjang, kan?”

“Eh, iya juga, ya…”

Mendengar percakapan itu saja membuat bisa sel-sel otaknya nekrosis.

“Oi, Tsukishima, aku boleh memanggilmu ‘Tsukki’ juga, kan?”

“Eh? Apa? Kau terlalu pendek, suaramu tidak kedengaran di atas sini.”

“Mati sana, Tsukishima!”

Yang menyelamatkannya dari amukan Hinata hanyalah Sugawara yang tetap berkepala dingin di saat seperti ini dan panggilan Daichi untuk pemanasan.

Ah, kalau saja dia sesimpel Kageyama atau Hinata, mungkin hidupnya bisa lebih mudah dan bahagia.

Atau, kalau tidak bisa sesimpel mereka, setidaknya tidak punya kemampuan yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat gadis berkepang dua di sudut gymnasium juga sudah cukup.

* * *

 

 _“Sabtu ini, kita jadi kencan, kan?”_ suara Kuroo di telepon terdengar begitu menenangkan dan kalau bisa dia ingin tertidur saja sambil mendengarkan suara Kuroo, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena dia punya tugas setumpuk yang mungkin seharusnya dibakar saja untuk kehidupan umat manusia yang lebih baik.

“Kalau tidak ada halangan, iya,” tentu saja dia tidak ingin terdengar terlalu senang atau tertarik dengan jadi pergi kencan dengan pacarnya yang menyebalkan dan ingin digilasnya itu (tidak, dia tidak akan mengaku dia sebenarnya tidak merasa seperti itu). Dan tentu saja kalau ibunya benar-benar serius, dia tidak akan bisa pergi dengan Kuroo.

_“Halangan seperti?”_

Cih, dasar orang penasaran.

“Psikoterapi. Okaa-san tampaknya ingin sekali mengikutkanku ke program psikoterapi. Dan dia sudah mulai membicarakan jadwal dengan psikiater kenalan temannya,” jawabnya sejelas mungkin agar tidak ada fakta yang tertinggal dan Kuroo akan meninggalkan topik ini.

_“Hee… lalu kenapa tidak ikut saja dari dulu?”_

“Karena.” Ayolah, berhenti membicarakan hal ini, Kuroo.

_“Itu bukan jawaban, Tsukki.”_

Memang bukan. Kenapa si kapten Nekoma itu tidak bisa membaca petunjuk? “Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya? Ga tahu. Rasanya aku baik-baik saja.”

_“Kau ga bakal tahu apa yang terjadi di otakmu.”_

Selain fakta bahwa kode genetiknya menyebabkan dia mempunyai kelainan otak kongenital yang kemudian menyebabkannya kelakuan meyimpangnya yang bernama ‘berkelakuan seperti orang brengsek tiap saat itu menyenangkan’ yang kronis, rasanya dia tidak perlu tahu apa-apa lagi di otaknya. “Ya… alasan lain aku tidak pernah ikut karena dulu Otou-san juga merasa itu tidak perlu. Intuisinya kuat sih, jadi aku percaya saja.”

_“Eh, kalau kataku sih, ikut saja. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, walaupun memang tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaan psikismu?”_

“Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan keadaan jiwaku?”

_“Saa… mana kutahu.”_

“Kuroo-san yang mulai.”

_“Idih, kau menyalahkanku~. Curang, Tsukki…”_

“Ah, tunggu sebentar, Okaa-san menmanggil.” Dia jauhkan _handphone_ -nya dari telinganya sebentar. Pintunya terbuka dan dengan jarak kamarnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk, suaranya akan terdengar kesana kalau dia berteriak. “Kenapa, Okaa-san?”

“Okaa-san mau pergi melayat dulu, Kei. Kalau besok aku belum pulang sampai jam sepuluh malam, kunci saja pintunya. Ada makanan di kulkas, tinggal dipanaskan.”

“Baik.”

“Ittekimasu.”

“Itterasshai.”

Suara pintu yang menutup menandakan kepergian ibunya. Mudah-mudahan, dengan ‘makanan’ maksudnya adalah ‘seloyang besar shortcake stroberi’ dan lauk apapun yang tidak terlalu dia pedulikan.

“Halo? Kuroo-san masih disana?”

_“Yup. Setia menunggumu, Tsukki.”_

“Kau norak.

_“Dan kau mencintaiku.”_

“Dan aku menyesali tiap detiknya.”

_“Kau menyakiti hatiku, Tsukki.”_

“Memangnya punya?”

_“Ouch. Oh, ya, ibumu kemana malam-malam begini?”_

“Ke rumah Obaa-san, menginap disana, lalu besok melayat ke kuburan Otou-san.”

_“Oh.”_

Ada sedikit jeda.

“Tidak ada komentar?”

 _“Tidak untuk sekarang. Ah, tunggu, ada satu. Berarti aku tidak harus menghadapi ayahmu kalau nanti melamarmu, ya?_ Lucky _!”_

Memang yang bisa, dan yang dia izinkan, untuk membuat becandaan dari keadaan ini hanya Kuroo. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu baik sekarang.

“Okaa-san kadang lebih menyeramkan kalau soal yang begitu.”

_“AAH! Dan kukira aku sudah diberi kemudahan!”_

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan Kuroo bersimpuh di depan ibunya yang berdiri dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan yang diturunkan padanya (oh, genetik) sambil dengan ketakutan berkata “Kumohon biarkan aku menikahi Tsu—maksudku, Kei,” memenuhi kepalanya dan dia tidak bisa bilang hal itu tidak lucu.

“Pff…”

_“Kau sedang membayangkan hal yang aneh, ya?”_

“Tidak,” dia berbohong.

_“Pasti membayangkanku melamarmu sambil ketakutan di depan ibumu. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Tsukki.”_

“Kau mengada-ada.”

_“Tunggu… aku membaca sesuatu lagi di pikiranmu. Uhm… kau ingin aku selesai menelepon karena kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu.”_

“Oh, tepat sekali. Hebat.” Dia tahu bahwa Kuroo tahu dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat selesai ngobrol tetapi harus karena tugasnya tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya.

_“Ahahaa… baiklah, kutelepon lagi besok?”_

“Baik.”

_“Ah, aku membaca pikiranmu sekali lagi… kau sayang padaku?”_

“Hmm, itu juga tepat.” Ada jeda sedikit sebelum mereka berdua tertawa. “Selamat malam, Kuroo-san.”

_“Malam. Aku juga sayang padamu~.”_

Pagi itu dia terbangun sambil tertawa karena mimpinya tentang bagaimana Kuroo melamarnya benar-benar lucu. Ah, dan tentu saja tugasnya sudah selesai.

* * *

 

Ibunya sepertinya lelah setelah kemarin melayat (dan naik kereta seharian untuk menemani mertuanya belanja kesana dan kemari) dan mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan belum tersedianya makanan di meja pagi itu. Dan, seperti anak baik lainnya, dia harus menyiapkan sendiri sarapannya. Bukan hal yang sulit, terlebih lagi karena dia hanya harus menuangkan sereal yang tinggal sedikit dan susu ke dalam mangkuknya tanpa peduli kakaknya yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di meja makan atau tidak.

“Kau tidak menyisakan sereal untukku?”

“Ga bakal kau makan juga, kan?”

“Cih. Kau ngga imut.”

“Cari hinaan yang lain, gimana? Nii-chan tidak kreatif.”

“Aku tidak menerima pelajaran langsung dari Otou-san sepertimu.”

“Kalau Nii-chan sering dipaksa ke psikiater dan kabur dengan Otou-san, kau pasti juga mendapat pelajaran langsung.”

“Eh… sama sekali ga imut.”

Itu mengingatkannya pada dulu sekali saat ayahnya masih hidup dan ibunya masih belum sesabar sekarang. Ketika dia bilang dia melihat seseorang di gerbang rumahnya padahal bagi orang lain tidak ada, ibunya akan langsung membuatkannya janji temu dengan psikiater dan meminta ayahnya untuk mengantarkannya, yang biasanya hanya akan berakhir dengan kursus privat seni membuat orang kesal yang dilanjutkan dengan mereka berdua mengelilingi kota untuk mencari toko kue dengan shortcake terbaik atau ke supermarket untuk membeli sekotak stroberi yang langsung mereka habiskan sebelum sampai rumah, atau ke taman dan sama-sama memakan crepes dengan es krim stroberi dan _topping_ ekstra stroberi dan sekarang dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah obsesi tidak sehatnya dengan stroberi juga diturunkan dari ayahnya.

Ibunya akan marah-marah, dengan sindiran-sindiran dingin yang tujuannya-sih-mencelos-tetapi-tidak, tetapi ayahnya akan membelanya sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang suami yang baik kemudian hanya akan memberi ibunya sebuah kue Mont Blanc dan mereka akan baikan dan dia berharap siapapun yang dia nikahi bisa bersabar seperti ayahnya karena sepertinya sifatnya yang sekarang ini diturunkan dari ibunya saat masih dalam masa-masa kegelapannya (kecuali obsesinya pada stroberi, kemampuannya untuk menghina orang yang jauh di atas rata-rata, dan tentu saja seni mengisengi orang, ibunya payah dalam hal itu). Tapi, fakta bahwa ada kemungkinan besar dia bakal berakhir dengan Kuroo sedikit menenangkannya.

“Kei? Kau ga telat? Sudah jam tujuh, loh.”

“Ngga.”

“Bukannya ada latihan pagi?”

“Malas.”

Akiteru terus-menerus menganggunya dengan segala macam omong kosong mengenai pentingnya latihan pagi yang katanya bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit dan tentu saja dia tidak mempercayai hal itu karena sama sekali tidak ada data yang dapat diandalkan dan sama sekali tidak ada korelasinya  dan terdengar benar-benar seperti omong kosong tetapi dia tetap mendengarkan Akiteru sampai akhirnya dia harus berangkat karena dia rindu sekali mendengar suara kakaknya.

* * *

 

“Tsukishima, kau kemana saja tadi pagi?”

“Telat bangun.”

“Pantas tidak ikut latihan pagi.”

“Memangnya itu urusanmu?”

“Hee… kau tidak tahu, ya? Katanya latihan pagi bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penykit!”

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan ‘Ha! Aku tahu lebih banyak darimu!’ dan itu mengingatkannya pada kata-kata yang sama dari Akiteru tadi pagi yang membuatnya mulai mempertimbangkan apakah hal yang mereka katakan itu benar (Ha! Ada yang bisa menangkap ironi dalam kalimatnya?).

Setelah puas memamerkan ekspresi ‘kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?’-nya pada Hinata, dia melanjutkan latihan _blocking_ dengan Ennoshita melawan Tanaka yang ternyata jauh lebih menguras tenaga dari yang dia bayangkan dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Tanaka sebenarnya punya kekuatan untuk menyerap semangat dan tenaga dari musuhnya. Menyeramkan.

Yamaguchi masih terus berlatih _serve_ , ditemani Narita dan Kinoshita. Ada sedikit kemajuan, tapi tidak signifikan. Sayang sekali. Padahal anak itu sudah berlatih keras, dia tahu.

Hinata dan Kageyama masih cekcok seperti biasa, dan Kageyama masih menerapkan jurus iron claw apabila Hinata tidak melakukan spike dengan baik, masih sama seperti biasa (walaupun dia yakin rambut Hinata terlihat lebih tipis, tapi itu mungkin perasaannya saja). Nishinoya masih ribut, Sugawara masih murah senyum, Daichi masih menyeramkan, dan Asahi masih penakut, jadi matahari masih belum akan terbit dari barat.

Disini dia mulai mempertanyakan keadaan mentalnya. Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar gila sampai-sampai membuat daftar aneh seperti itu. Oh, ya, bukan karena gila, mungkin. Dia hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis berkepang dua yang rasanya semakin sering muncul di sudut gymnasium sambil menggigil kedinginan.

Selama dia tidak melihat mata gadis itu, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

_“Hei… kau bisa melihatku, ya?”_

Sialan.

_“Disini dingin. Mau tukaran tempat denganku? Ya? Kumohon? Aku kedinginan…”_

Tentu saja bukan Sugawara namanya kalau tidak berteriak, “Tsukishima!” paling keras dan paling cemas ketika akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

 

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sugawara bingung dia harus memanggil ambulans atau memanggil dokter di UKS sana karena tentu saja dia tidak pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Tentu saja dia tidak sendirian di gymnasium, jadi dia tidak harus berpikir sendirian dan ternyata selama dia berpikir keras untuk memutuskan antara ambulans atau UKS, Ukai sudah berteriak menyuruh siapapun penerima telepon yang malang di ujung sana untuk segera mengirimkan ambulans ke SMA Karasuno. Kalau memang perlu melanggar lalu lintas, langgar saja.

Atau mungkin Tsukishima hanya pingsan biasa?

“Ah! Kulitnya dingin sekali!”

“Nadinya, Hinata, periksa nadinya!”

“Aku ga tahu caranya!”

‘Ah, benar, hebat sekali, Sugawara, suruh saja juniormu yang bahkan tidak tahu berapa nilai yang diperlukan untuk lulus ulangan untuk memeriksa denyut nadi.’

“Daichi, nadinya nyaris tidak terasa!” Sesaat dia menyesal sudah turun tangan untuk melaksanakan tugas yang tidak bisa diselesaikan Hinata karena sekarang justru dirinya yang bakal terkena serangan panik.

‘Baiklah, tarik napas hembuskan. Lihat gejalanya, Sugawara, kau bisa melakukannya. Uhm… nadi lemah tapi cepat, kulit dingin, napas cepat dang dangkal… uh, uhm… syok! Ah! Kau pintar!’

“Sepertinya syok,” Daichi bergumam dan dia merasa dia begitu lemot hari ini. Dia merasa sedikit iri dengan betapa tenangnya Daichi ketika si kapten menyuruh semua anggota tim untuk melepas sweater yang mereka pakai dan menggunakannya untuk menumpu kedua tungkai Tsukishima.

Dari luar, akhirnya terdengar juga bunyi sirene ambulans.

Dalam hatinya, dia berharap agar anggota timnya jangan sering ada yang terkena syok karena dia bisa saja mati karena terlalu sering kena serangan panik.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana?


End file.
